To clarify the zinc (ZN) nutritional status of iron-depleted women, measurements of plasma zinc turnover rate are planned to test the hypothesis that lower serum ferritin in premenopausal women is an indirect indicator of low zinc status. Twenty subjects will be selected so as to have a large range of serum ferritin from normal to low. Plasma will be obtained before and 30, 40, 50, and 60 minutes after intravenous administration of stable isotope 67ZN and Zn turnover rate will be determined from isotopic ratio measurements.